no se pueden olvidar
by cerezo2900
Summary: bella swan , una chica como tu , como yo, paso lo que ninguna debe , isabella tubo una infancia difícil pasando de orfanato a orfanato y cuando creyó que encontró un lugar para ser feliz el destino vuelve a jugar con ella dejando huellas un tanto dolorosas . ahora isabella tiene 17 años y esta intentado recobrar su vida , conoce a un chico ,edward quien puede ser su salvador .
1. prologo

**Prologo **

Conduje a toda velocidad, solo quería escapar de ahí, gire a mano derecha para dirigirme hacia la autopista, se que no puedo olvidar pero puedo hacer como si pudiera. Espere que el semáforo cambiara a verde, prendí la radio y disfrute escuchar voces diferentes. Me vi interrumpida por el pito del volvo negro de atrás , arranque el carro y mire el letrero que decía usted está saliendo de dallas , y me dije espero no volver .


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Relleno el formulario, ya me lose de memoria aunque esta pregunta es nueva, alérgica alguna sustancia química, creo que no apunte en el espacio de la pregunta, firma , listo dije mirando el garabato que acababa de dibujar .

-Por favor señorita swan, ya está lista para empezar – dirigí la mirada a quien hablaba y que de petrificada con la imagen frente a mi

Desperté agitada y mi labios de movieron diciendo, recuerde no gritar será más doloroso para mí que para ti, pase mis dedos por ellos, y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral, sin poder evitarlo unas pequeñas gotas iban saliendo de mis ojos, tratando de auto tranquilizarme me dije en voz baja – él está muerto tu .no, eres libre .

Me acurruque en mi cama, aferrándome a las cobijas, no tarde en caer dormida contra la almohada soltando las últimas palabras, mañana es un nuevo día

Después de ir a recoger unos libros en la biblioteca, me dirigí hacia él, parque, el cual quedaba unos cuantos bloques de mi apartamento, tome asiento en un banco y me dedique a ver a las familias y a los niños jugar , al verlos sentía envidia en mi interior , quería sonreír y sentirme como si nada malo existiera . Mi infancia no fue la perfecta todo empezó desde que tenía 4 años antes de eso éramos la familia perfecta, Charlie, renne y bella.

Después todo se arruino mi madre engaño a mi padre con un tipo que se llamaba Phil, mi papa se enteró la asesino y luego en un acto de cobardía se suicidó. De ahí no pare de mudarme pase de estado a estado, conocí a muchas personas pero solo a unas pocas le importaba. Cuando tenía 8 llegue a uno en dallas y por primera vez me sentía feliz, hasta que llego él y acabo con mi felicidad poco a poco, hasta que no quedo nada de ella .

Salí de mis pensamiento al sentir algo junto a mis pies , baje la mirada para a ver de qué se trataba , me encontré con una pequeña pelota de soccer

-disculpa , me la puedes pasar por favor- dijo un pequeño niño , no tenía no más de 5 años , su cabello era de un tono cobrizo u sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda , tenía que admitir que eran mono e inspiraba ternura

-claro, no hay problema – respondí agachándome para acoger la pelota, el solo me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos

-Oye tus ojos, son geniales, donde los conseguiste – iba a responderle pero me vi, interrumpida por un muchacho de piel clara que llego corriendo hacia nosotros.

Anthony , que te dijo mama de salir corriendo de repente –dijo con un tono más de preocupación que de enojo ,lo detalle mejor era alto y fornido , su cabello era unos dos tonos más claro que el del pequeño pero los dos compartían los mismos ojos esmeraldas .

-pero Edward , el balón se me fue y mi mama no presto atención –contrataco el pequeño con un puchero y su seño fruncido

El Mayor iba continuar con su discusión pero de repente se dio cuenta de mi presencia

Hola , disculpa si mi hermano te causó algún problema – dijo en un tono nervioso

Tranquilo , solo se le fue el balón- dije tratando de poner mi mejor sonrisa

De todos modos – extendió su mano hacia a mi – mi nombre es Edward cullen

Gusto conocerte , me llamo isabella , aunque me puedes llamar bella- dije estrechando su mano

Claro bella – dijo sonriendo

Espero que le aya gustado ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 3

Nos quedamos mirando un rato, hasta que un suave pero audible carraspeo, interrumpió la conexión.

-perdón, pero Edward tenemos que ir a comer – dijo Anthony con la mano sobre su panza.

-bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, dije antes que digiera algo.

-si fue un gusto- repitió de nuevo con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Tome mi mochila y me despedí con la mano, me di vuelta para emprender camino a casa, al llegar me cambie mis ropas por unas más cómodas, tome un poco de agua y volví a salir, conduje hacia el supermercado más cercano, ahí tome los víveres y útiles de aseo que necesitaba. Al terminar me dirigí hacia la caja registradora la cual era manejada por un señor fornido y de un bigote tan grande que parecía falso.

Tratando de no mirarle el gran bigote que abarcaba su rostro, dirigí mi mirada hacia el pequeño televisión que se en contrataba contra la pared

-Las constantes desapariciones en el estado de Texas, han alarmado a las autoridades estadunidenses, se saben que los detectives en el caso no saben por dónde empezar ya que no hay pistas ni cuerpos que investigar - término de decir el reportero, del noticiero

Al escuchar eso una honda de miedo llego a mi corazón, solo es una coincidencia, una terrible, solo es la misma fecha

-$32,50 – dijo una voz monótona, Salí de mis pensamientos para preguntar – que

-su compra es de treinta dos dólares con cincuenta centavos – repitió el hombre de la caja

- así claro, gracias – respondí pasándole el dinero

Acomode las compras en los asientos traseros , conduje devuelta a casa casi llegando a ella , algo me llamo la atención , ese algo era alguien sentando en el parque ,era un niño pequeño , me sorprendí más al reconocerlo , era Anthony , me orille rápidamente y de la misma forma baje del vehículo , me preocupada que hacia allí , a estas horas y solo.

-Anthony que haces aquí- le dije a la vez que me acercaba a él, no tuve respuesta así que insistí - soy bella, nos conocimos, hoy en el parque.

Al oírme levanto sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sorpresivamente corrió para abrazarse a mis piernas, me agache para quedar de su altura y acariciándole el cabello susurre a su oído – que te sucedió corazón

El alzo sus ojitos y ahogándose en un sollozo dijo- me perdí, debí haberle hecho caso a mi mama

-tranquilo, tú no tienes la culpa, además no estás solo corazón – dije tratándolo de calmar

- corazón – pregunto al oír mi apodo de cariño

- sí , corazón , los amigos se ponen sobrenombres , somos amigos no – pregunte con una sonrisa en m i cara , el solo se limitó a abrazarse a mi

Lleve a Anthony al carro, ya dentro del carro, le pregunte si recordaba donde era su casa , este me dijo que solo sabía que era cerca de este parque y que era blanca y muy grande , trate de recordar si había visto una casa cerca de aquí , con esa descripción.

-/-

-Mama él debe estar bien, él sabe qué hacer en estos casos – dijo un hombre de gran musculatura tratando de calmar a la mujer frente a él, pero no se podría quitar el tono de preocupación de su voz

-pero emmett, es un niño tan solo de cinco años, como sabes que no le va a pasar algo - dijo la mujer entre sollozos

-esme, cariño , tranquila lo vamos a encontrar – dijo su esposo abrazándola , trataba de ser fuerte para ella , pero la verdad sentía miedo , mucho miedo

Un muchacho entro a la habitación, con el teléfono en la mano

-padre el alguacil al teléfono necesita que les des unos datos – dijo entregándole el teléfono a su padre, este beso la cabeza de esme y tomo el teléfono para luego dirigirse al pasillo

El hombre tomo la mano de su madre diciendo – vamos a encontrarlo, y estará sano y salvo

-Edward tiene razón, él , papa y yo vamos a buscarlo – dijo emmett, tomando su chaqueta para Salir

-yo también voy, no voy a quedarme aquí sentada, mientras mi hijo está perdido – dijo esme parándose y hablándoles con seguridad

-mama pero y si vuelve, tiene qué ver alguien aquí – dijo emmett de nuevo

Esme, lo pensó era mejor que se quedara a ver si pequeñito llegaba, le pedía a Dios que así fuera , lo único que quería era abrazarlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos .

Cuando los tres hombres iban a salir en busca del pequeño, el sonido del timbre los interrumpió

Esme se apresuró abrir la puerta y detrás de ella iban los tres, al abrirla se encontró a su pequeño con ojos cristalizados a penas lo vio se lanzó a abrazarlo, llenándole de besos y mimos. El pequeño solo se limitó a recibirlos con gusto

-no vuelvas hacernos esto – susurro esme

- perdóname mama, no quería hacerlo – decía el pequeño, el cual volvía a sumergirse el llanto

Esme se separó del pequeño para que sus hijos y esposo abrazaran al pequeño , al hacerlo se dio cuenta de la presencia de bella

-Quien eres tú – pregunto confundida por su presencia

Bella iba a responder , pero Edward quien volvió la cabeza , al escuchar a su madre hablar , la interrumpio

-Bella , eres tú , que haces aquí - pregunto desconcertado al igual que su madre

Gracias , espero que le haya gustado , espero comentarios


End file.
